1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns on-line measurement of refiner mechanical pulp quality indices such as freeness, specific surface, fiber distribution, tear strength or average fiber length.
More specifically, the invention concerns a method according to the characterizing part of claim 1 for determination of refiner mechanical pulp properties.
Furthermore, the invention concerns an apparatus for determination of refiner mechanical pulp quality indices.